The Goblin Princess
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Veena must fight against hardships and quite a few villains to save the Labyrinth and her family. Labyrinth and He man mostly, but will include Phantom of the Opera, Buffy, Star Wars, and Dragon Age.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The only things that belong to the author are original characters, the situations, and the crazy way the fandoms are woven together. _Labyrinth _belongs to the Jim Henson Company. _Masters of the Universe _and She-Ra belongs to Mattel, Inc. _The Phantom of The Opera _belongs to Weber. _Star Wars_ belongs to Lucas/Disney. Buffy and Angel belongs to Wendon. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware/EA.

A little acknowledgement, some of this was inspired by a story called _Again. _You can find it in my favorites. I only borrow Sarah traveling back in time, but it's important to the story.

For all of my wonderful readers, no matter what site

* * *

**Prologue**

He was alone. His family was spread through time and space. Yes, he had found his wife, but he could not bring her home.

Taking a deep breath, the mighty Goblin King looked out over the barren land he now ruled. There had to be something he could do.

The only one who could travel to save his family was his only daughter, but she was still but a child. True, her mother had solved the Labyrinth at age sixteen.

Turning away from the view, he sighed. Also, she did not know how to use her powers. Where could he send her? She would need allies as she fought to save not just her kingdom, but her family as well.

* * *

So this is the beginning. I changed my mind about a few things. I'm currently working on Chapter 1. I can't say when it will be uploaded, butnIbam hoping for a April 2014 update. Please visit my blog for info and news. I try to do a post near the beginning of the month to list my goals/plans for my stories for the month.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Chapter 1

_Pain. The pain was the first thing she realized as she slowly regained conscious. Why did her head hurt so much? Vaguely, she could hear two voices. One she had never heard before, but the other one she knew, even if she hadn't head it in years. Why would he be there? Where ever she was._

_"I need you to teach her." He took a deep breath. "She's the only one who can find the others."_

_"I understand, Your Majesty. I will do my best." A pause for a moment. "Forgive me, but how much will she remember?"_

_"I'm not sure. I didn't erase her memories."_

_Darkness once again claimed her._

**Chapter 1**

Veena Ri finally opened her eyes to find herself laying in a bed inside a stone room. Slowly, she sat up in the lovely bed. Where was she? The last thing she rememberd was she had been running, but she couldn't remember from what.

The door opened and in walked, rather floated, a woman in Egyptian themed clothing with feathered wings. She smiled at Veena.

"Ah, you're awake, Your Highness. Good."

Your Highness? She wasn't royalty. If she was would she have grown up in a cottage in the forest?

The woman stopped beside the bed. "I'm sorry. I forgot you might not know that bit of information."

"What?"

The woman sighed. "First, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Sorceress."

"Well, you seem to know who I am. Really, it's just Veena."

The Sorceress nodded. "Your father has asked me to train you how to use your powers."

"Powers? What powers? And why would he want to have anything to do me? I havn't actually seen him in years."

The Sorceress sighed again. "He did mention something along those lines. I'm sorry, but he asked that I teach you. Because of an ancient alliance, I'm more than willing to do as he ask."

"Ancient alliance?"

The Sorceress frowned. "I wasn't supposed to mention it." She then smiled at Veena. "I'll allow you to recover before we begin. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Nothing's hurting at the moment. How did I get here anyway? Last thing I remember I was running from something."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you were running from. But your father brought here. You were badly inguried, but I of course don't what caused it. Your father refused to tell me."

Veena nodded. "Sounds like him."

The Sorcress glanced out the window. "I'll give you a few more days to rest. Hopefully, Skeletor will allow it."

"Skeletor? Who's Skeletor?". Why did it matter if he allowed it or not?

"He is someone who wishes power that does not belong to him."

Why did that sound so familiar? Veena didn't like this one bit. How dare her absentie father try to dictate her life? But what about this Highness thing? Could she really be a princess? If she was one, why had she not been treated as such for as far back as she could remember?

"Don't worry about him. You need to recover. Of course, at some point, I will have to introduce you to Prince Adam, but that can wait till later."

Veena nodded vaguely. What? A prince. Where had she landed?

The Sorceress smiled at her. "Relax and rest. I'll return to check on you later.". The Sorceress floated back out the door.

Veena settled back against the headboard. Who would think that a normal day could become so odd? All she was sure of was there had been a golden white owl flying ahead of her before the darkness had claimed her. The same owl that had been her friend for years. Or could it be the cause of all this? No, she had been running from something. Something she was absolutly sure of was what she was running from

something that meant her harm. But why would someone want to her hurt her? Did it have to do with this whole she was a princess? Which she still wasn't sure she believed.

Veena closed her eyes and soon sleep over came her. She never noticed the owl with mismatched blue eyes watching her from the corner.

XXXXXXXXX

The Sorceress sat on top of the golden pyrimad in the throne room. Why had the Goblin King not revealed himself to his daughter? Had he truly not paid her a visit face to face for years? True, she had not seen her own daughter, but Teela did not know who her mother was. She shook her head. Oh, how she wished to tell the Princess why exactly she needed to learn to use her powers. But the King had said he wished to be the one who explained it to her.

Of course, the King did not know what she had seen in her vision. Yes, his daughter was powerful, but she could not do as he wished alone. She needed to introduce Veena to Prince Adam and soon. Not only did the Labyrinth hang in the balance, but so did Eternia.

* * *

So ends Chapter 1. I can't say when Chapter 2 will be written or uploaded. I am borrowing somethings from my continuation of the 2002 He-man series. As this goes on, I plan to borrow from other works of mine.

This story is more about Veena than anything. I do promise that Jareth will have a bigger role later. He actually, at least the plan for now, has a bigger role than Sarah.

So review if you please.

Oh, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, and follows.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and news.


End file.
